


Boys Kissing Boys

by darkangel86



Series: Kissing Verse [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “I need to know how to kiss a man,” Nathan blurted and he watched as Michael froze for all of two seconds before he threw his head back and let loose a laugh unlike anything Nathan had ever heard. He turned instantly to run away and hide forever, maybe dig a hole to bury himself in because what the ever loving fuck was he thinking?





	Boys Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts), [Princess103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess103/gifts).



> Thanks to Princess103 who came up with the plot bunny.

Nathan fidgeted outside of Michael's trailer. He debated, not for the first time, just what in gods name he was doing. Normal people didn't do what he was seriously considering doing. But then, lately, was what he'd been thinking about doing considered normal? Not that there was anything wrong with it. No, of course not. Nathan would never- shit. He sighed and dropped his head against the trailer door. This was getting him nowhere. Just as he'd decided to leave and save what little dignity he had, the door he was leaning on opened and he stumbled forward, falling directly into a ridiculously firm chest.

“You okay there, bro?” Michael asked, chuckling as he helped Nathan right himself and damn it, Nathan couldn't help the blush that was already forming on his cheeks.

“What? Yeah, yes. Sorry. Just, uh, never mind,” Nathan muttered, turning on his heel to flee.

“Dude, you've been out here for like fifteen minutes. I figured I'd put you outta your misery and see what was going on before you wore a hole on my front step with your pacing,” Michael smirked, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorway and Nathan groaned dramatically.

“I need to know how to kiss a man,” Nathan blurted and he watched as Michael froze for all of two seconds before he threw his head back and let loose a laugh unlike anything Nathan had ever heard. He turned instantly to run away and hide forever, maybe dig a hole to bury himself in because what the ever loving fuck was he thinking?

“Wait, wait! Nathan, Jesus Christ, man, stop!” Michael called after him, but that was the last thing on Nathan's mind, until a stupidly strong hand wrapped around his bicep and pulled him to a standstill.

“Let me go, Michael, this never happened,” Nathan bit out and fuck him, Vlamis was still laughing.

“Dude, no, come on, stop it. I'm not, like, I'm not laughing at you. Why the hell are you asking me how to kiss a dude?” Michael asked and Nathan turned, eyeing him like he was a few bricks short a load.

“Because you make out with one weekly? And you're straight? That's, that's what I meant. Shit. I am not doing this out here. Can we go inside, please?” Nathan asked nervously and with a shrug of his shoulders Michael followed him back to his trailer and inside of it.

“So, you wanna know what its like to be a straight dude kissing another man? Cause bro, I'm gonna be honest, not a hundred percent straight over here. Least, I don't think I am. I'm not really sure anymore. Still working some issues out,” Michael admitted with a heavy sigh and Nathan, for some reason, wasn't all that surprised.

“Tyler?” Nathan asked and he couldn't help but grin when this time, Michael was the one blushing.

“Dudes a fantastic kisser,” Michael gushed, eyes wide and suddenly glassy and Nathan chuckled.

“Yeah, man. We all know.” Nathan teased, smirking when the blush on Michael's face only seemed to darken.

“This,” Michael pointed between the two of them. “Is not about me. You wanna know about kissing guys. Why? Does Nate have a crush?” Michael eyed him with delight.

“Shut the fuck up,” Nathan grumbled and Michael laughed.

“Dude! Who is it? Do I know him? Of course I do, who the hell else would it be but someone we work with? Wait. Its not Tyler is it? Cause, man, no.” Michael's eyes narrowed and for a split second Nathan wondered about fucking with him. Maybe another time.

“Its not Tyler. Even I know he's spoken for,” Nathan smiled and Michael seemed to settle.

“So, not Tyler, and I'm gonna assume not me, which, rude,” Michael smirked and Nathan could only roll his eyes. “I mean, if its Trevino, I totally get it. Dudes got killer cheekbones.”

“Its not Trevino. But does Tyler know you have the hots for him? I dunno how that's gonna work out for you, man,” Nathan laughed at the deer in headlights look on Vlamis' face.

“Fuck you.” Michael spat and Nathan just grinned. “Fine. Not Trevino, not me and not Tyler. So, wait. Karan? Dude. Epic taste.” Michael smiled, no grin or smirk in sight. “He's a great guy.”

“So you're not, surprised or I don't know, uh weirded out or anything?” Nathan nervously asked, dropping his gaze.

“Nate, man. I don't know if you've noticed but this whole cast? We're kinda weirdly all attracted to one another. I walked in on Lily and Jeanine practically eating each other's faces yesterday. Tyler and I were “practicing” our scene for tomorrow last night at my place, sans our clothes. Dude, I am not surprised you've got the hots for Karan.” Michael informed him and Nathan looked up to see his friend smiling sincerely at him.

“I don't even know if he likes men,” Nathan said, sadly and Michael snorted.

“Believe me. He does. We roomed together, remember?” And the smirk was back.

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Nathan asked, voice a little to sharp, even to his own ears.

“Nothing but a little making out, I promise. You get fucking bored in this place and shit happens.” Michael said so nonchalantly that Nathan honestly wanted to slap him. “But that's it, man. Couple of kisses and I moved onto Tyler and he, huh. Ya know, I'm just realizing, he never did tell me who he'd moved on to. Once his divorce was final he just sorta stopped mentioning shit like other people altogether. Anyway, my point stands, he likes men.” Michael finished with a wide grin.

“I hate you,” Nathan groaned and Michael laughed.

“You do not, you asshole. You came here because you wanted to know, what, how a straight dude kisses another man, well bro, newsflash, the same damn way he kisses a woman. What, did you want a demonstration?” Michael asked with a laugh. He waited for Nathan to join in with him but when he didn't, his laughter slowly died off and his eyes grew wide. “Oh, my god, you did.”

“Do not make this a thing!” Nathan snapped, pointing a finger in Michael's face. “I just, I needed, I don't know, tips or something!” Michael's mouth dropped open and Nathan mentally kicked himself because, nooo. What? Why would he say that to Vlamis of all people?!

“You wanna make out with me? Holy fucking shit. Nathan Parsons wants to make out with me. I gotta call my ma,” Michael whispered in awe and Nathan scowled, punching him in the arm and making him laugh.

“I swear to god, I hate you,” Nathan said, narrowed eyes glaring straight through the other man.

“Na. Dude, come on. I'm frigging flattered.” Michael grinned. “I'm down for some making out, if you really want to.”

“I don't want to, god help me, make out. I just want to know, what it feels like, to kiss a man.” Nathan attempted to explain, grimacing as he did.

“So. Making out then?” Michael offered and Nathan sighed. This is what he got for coming to Vlamis.

“Fine.” Nathan relented, instantly regretting it when Vlamis fist punched the air.

“Now, unless you've kissed many hairy women, and no judging if you have, the beard?” Michael said, pointing to his face. “Is gonna feel weird.”

“Please, shut up,” Nathan begged, already closing his eyes and praying for reprieve. 

“Okay but you're still the one that-” Nathan did them both a favor and cut off whatever Michael was about to say by pressing their lips together. Against him, he waited for Michael to move, or do something and when the other man didn't, Nathan opened his eyes to see Michael staring intently back at him.

“What- what are you doing?” Nathan asked nervously, as he moved back.

“Uh, I don't know, waiting for you to actually kiss me. You have actually kissed people before, right? Like, that was you making out with Jeanine in the desert, right? Cause that was a shitty ass kiss.” Michael said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don't-” Nathan started, eyes wide and confused.

“I told you, kissing a man is no different than kissing a woman so, man the fuck up and kiss me, Parsons,” Michael dared him and Nathan swallowed hard, looked at Michael, reached forward and grasped the other man's face with both hands and smashed their mouths together.

“Yes!” Michael managed to gasp, in between breaths as Nathan devoured his mouth. Both men moaning as the other fought for dominance of the kiss, nipping and sucking at the others lips, tongues dueling for control over the other. “Fucking, holy shit- Nate!” Michael moaned when Nathan began pressing kisses down his throat.

“So this is how we shut you up?” Nathan asked, lips firmly pressed against Michael's neck, sucking a deep purple bruise there. “I'll be sure and pass it along.”

“Asshole!” Michael gasped, or he tried to, only Nathan's mouth swallowed it down as his lips once again found Michael's in a kiss that seemed to suck the air from his lungs. Nathan buried his hands in Michael's curls and fuck, now he knew exactly why everyone seemed to be so enamored by them. They felt so good. 

Of course, that was exactly how Tyler found them, god only knows how long later. Michael pushed back on the sofa, Nathan covering him, hands still buried in his curls, mouths still exploring one another. For a second, Tyler thought he was going to be angry. He waited for the anger to come. When it didn't, he pressed himself back against the nearest wall and watched, waiting to see how long it would take them to notice him.

Three minutes and forty three seconds.

“As much as I want to go total caveman and fuck Nathan up,” Tyler said, completely calm and far too collected for Nathan's liking. “I know there has to be an explanation for this.”

“Nathan has a crush on Karan and his dumb ass thought kissing a man would be different from kissing a woman so, obviously, he came to the best choice for make-out partners to test the waters before he rode off into the sunset to get his man,” Michael said, before Nathan even had a chance to open his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Nathan groaned, his head falling down to lay on Michael's chest.

“Next time,” Tyler said, both men turning to look up at him. “You decide to make out with one another, call me? I'd hate to miss out on what, I'm sure, was really fucking hot.”

“Next time?” Nathan squawked, at the same time Michael exclaimed, “Babe, I swear to god, it so was!”

“Now, unless you want to turn this into your first threesome, Nathan, maybe you could give me back my Vlamis and you could go find your own guy?” Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow at him, where he was still laid out on top of Michael. He scrambled back, blushing furiously as he hurried to flee the trailer.

“Don't be a stranger, Nate!” Michael called. “And, shit, give my congrats to Karan. He's about to be a very lucky guy!” The last thing he heard before Tyler closed the door behind him was Vlamis' ridiculous laugh. He groaned and touched his lips with a hiss. Shit. Fine. So Michael had been right. Kissing a guy was no different than kissing a girl. Now he just had to work up the actual courage to say something to Karan. 

“Hey, Nathan!” He turned, already knowing by the look in Jeanine's eye that he was going to regret whatever it was she had to say. And, was that mistletoe in her hand? Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in total fun after seeing the video of Nathan and Karan kissing under the mistletoe and my bestie asking for Nathan going to Vlamis because he needs to know how to kiss a dude, one straight dude to another. I died and then I came back and wrote this. Like I said, all in good fun.


End file.
